Les Chevaliers de l'Espoir Prélude à un roman
by Antares66
Summary: Mémoires du scorpion, plume à la main, écrivant à sa sweetheart. Le début ne commence pas au Sanctuaire. J'ai laissé une porte ouverte pour y revenir probablement après d'autres recherches. Milo est hétéro car c'est comme ça que j'aime l'imaginer. Récit non-yaoi.
1. L'interview

1) L'interview

Athènes, dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix.

Je me trouve dans un café de la capitale, j'attends Irinushka pour cette interview qui sera publiée dans le journal de cette semaine.

\- Salut Milo !  
\- Irinushka ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien, merci. Désolée d'être en retard mais les enfants voulaient voir l'Acropole. Et toi ?  
\- Je vais bien, fatigué entre le roman, les fouilles, les enfants, ma femme et maman...  
Un femme nous interrompt.  
\- Désolée de vous déranger, je suis Ana du journal... pour l'interview.  
\- Soyez la bienvenue. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.  
Nous passons commande avant le début de l'entrevue.  
\- Avez-vous une copie de votre roman ?  
Je lui en offre une.  
\- « Les Chevaliers de l'Espoir ». J'aime le titre. Nous dit-elle.  
La journaliste reprend.  
\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris Milo vous êtes le fils de Milo et vous Irinushka, la fille de son meilleur ami Camus ?  
\- C'est bien cela. Je suis la fille de Camus, le français. Il rencontra ma mère durant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Milo père m'avait écrit, m'envoyant à travers lui, les mots affectueux de mon père, ses photos et divers objets. Lui répond ma compagne.  
\- Et vous Milo ?  
\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de le rencontrer. Il trouvait que son regard posé sur moi m'aurait déshonoré... Lui répondis-je tristement.  
\- Où s'arrête la vérité et où commence l'imaginaire dans votre roman ? Me demanda Ana.  
\- La vérité appartient à l'histoire, donc dans notre cas, aux conflits mondiaux. L'imaginaire appartient aux rêves donc à tout ce qui ne touche pas à cette réalité.

Comment pourrais-je lui raconter l'authenticité de la lettre de mon père et des feuilles volantes qu'il m'avait laissé, relatant ainsi ses combats, ses cauchemars et ses rêves. Il m'avait déjà été pénible de réaliser que ces faits sur papier étaient réels. Je ne parle même pas du calvaire que mère vit de connaître ainsi la vie de celui qu'elle aimait à travers autant de sincérité. Son hospitalisation dûe à ses graves problèmes de respiration m'inquiéte. Je crains qu'elle ne veuille le rejoindre.

La chroniqueuse interrompt ma rêverie avec une autre question.  
\- Votre fiction est-elle basée sur les légendes d'Athéna et des guerriers qu'elle protégeait ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Nous les avons entendues à la maison, à l'école, avec le patriarche de notre communauté.  
\- Comment votre mère a-t-elle pris la découverte de cette lettre perdue et des récits de son amant ? Me demande t-elle.  
\- Elle fut heureuse et triste à la fois de les découvrir. Si vous le permettez je préfère de ne pas répondre à des questions d'ordre personnel sur elle.

La lettre ne fut pas perdue. un jeune garçon nous la remise. Je ment donc à ces lecteurs pour le bien du rocher sacré, mais d'abord et avant tout pour celui de maman. Cette rencontre prend fin.  
Attendant Irinushka pour partir vers la maison rejoindre nos familles pour notre repas de retrouvailles, je regarde la pluie tomber sur cette vitre où les gouttes ruissellent comme elles le firent sur la joue de ma mère lorsqu'elle prit pour la première fois connaissance du tragique courrier romantique que mon père lui envoya.  
C'est à lui de vous la conter à travers les yeux de ma mère, sa bien-aimée.


	2. La lettre

2) La lettre

Ma petite fleur,

La veille de Noël vient d'envahir le sanctuaire. Je viens de finir mon repas. Il n'est pas festif en ce décembre. Ce soir de fête, je veux rester seul avec moi-même, sans mes compagnons, sans charmante compagnie.  
Rien que moi.  
Attablé à mon bureau, couché sur cette feuille blanche la plume à la main je commence à dériver sur un passé qui fut le mien. La saison nostalgique des fêtes de fin d'année nous est revenue. Nous sommes en dix neuf cent quatre-vingt sept. J'ai encore et toujours, inlassablement vingt-cinq ans.

L'an dernier j'ai perdu celui qui allait devenir au fil de ces années, mon meilleur ami. Il était devenu, ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Respectant ses dernières volontés, j'ai écrit à sa fille Irinushka, fruit d'une passion franco-russe guerrière. Lui transmettant les biens de son père ainsi que son testament.  
Ce billet de condoléances m'a bouleversé, ouvrant ainsi la porte secrète de ce que fut hier. Aujourd'hui, moi qui n'ai jamais été un grand littéraire, me voici devant toi essayant d'aligner quelques mots en espèrant qu'ils en deviennent phrases. Pour enfin te conter ce qu'il me fut arrivé il y a si longtemps de cela...

Sweetheart,  
Entends-tu cette chanson qui remonte à nos oreilles ?  
L'entends-tu ?  
Tu l'aimais tellement.  
Rappelle-toi...

{I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, Just like the ones I used to know... May your days be merry and bright and may all your christmases be white}


	3. Londres

3) Londres

Te rappelle-tu de Bayswater?  
Aiolia et moi étions arrivés à Londres avec George II et sa garde royale. Nous étions en exil. Tandis que notre roi séjournait à Mayfair, nous fûmes dirigés vers ce quartier. C'était juste après le Blitz, la Cathédrale Sainte-Sophie était en ruine. Mais sur les siennes flottait le drapeau grec, ce qui n'était alors plus le cas de notre Acropole.

Le "Very Reverend Father" nous reçut. Avec lui nous priment le temps de nous recueillir, priant également pour le frère d'Aiolia. Il nous raconta qu'il avait conclu un accord avec ton père pour nous allouer une chambrée au-dessus de votre café "l'Athèna". C'est là que tu me fus présentée pour la première fois.

"Ma fille Altéa vous conduira à votre Milo Tebelakis et Aiolia Chakiris..."  
Nous nous inclinâmes, "Enchanté Mademoiselle".  
Tes yeux espiègles m'avaient déjà posé question.  
\- Vous êtes donc des grecs de Grèce ?  
\- Ceux-là même. T''avais-je répondu.  
\- Il y en a pas mal ici et du côté de Paddington. D'où venez-vous?  
\- Nous sommes Athéniens. Te répondit Aiolia.  
\- Votre uniforme ressemble à celui de la Royal Air Force.  
\- Il y a effectivement une ressemblance. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux aviateurs ? Ma question t'avais déjà été posée malicieusement.  
\- Quelle est l'idiote qui ne les aime pas ! M'avais-tu répondu avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- Tu portes le prénom d'une fleur, pas vrai ? Lui demandai-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu es horticulteur ? Me répondis-tu.  
\- Non, mais il ne me serait pas déplaisant de pratiquer l'art d'en cultiver certaines. T'avais-je répondu avec un sourire.  
Tes joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. J'en souris toujours d'ailleurs.  
Tu ouvris une porte.  
\- Voilà ! La pièce est petite mais elle sera la vôtre jusqu'à votre déplacement aux baraquements militaires.  
Prête à partir, tu te retournas vers nous.  
\- Au fait, il y aura un bal ce samedi... comme tout les officiers, vous êtes invités.

En ces temps de guerre, les soirées devenaient des après-midi. Ces réunions d'enchaînement de pas se déroulaient dans de grandes salles où les fenêtres ne reflétaient que l'obscurité, protégeant ainsi les amateurs du "swing".  
Je t'aperçus.  
\- Altéa, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es ni un officier, ni accompagnée à ce qu'il me semble !  
\- Tebelakis, je fais partie du "We can do it !" britannique. Tu vois les munitions qui tombent sur la gueule des "Fritz" eh bien, ce sont mes copines et moi qui nous en chargeons ! Avant même que ton joli minois ne puisse en définir la trajectoire ! Alors, occupe-toi de tes galons !  
\- Tu veux dire que tu es une "Bomb girl" ?  
Je pus t'apprécier. Tu avais des cheveux longs bouclés couleur caramel. Des yeux bleus. Un peu trop de rouge sur tes lèvres. Une robe portefeuille bleu foncée, parsemée de pois blancs, dont le décolleté légèrement entrouvert me laissait découvrir ta poitrine. Ta taille était menue et tenue par une ceinture...  
\- Ecoute ! Au lieu de me prendre en photo... Aimes tu le jazz ? Sais-tu au moins danser ?  
Tu m'entraînas, l'orchestra jouait :

{In the mood, The Glenn Miller Band}

Nos corps parallèles étaient comme électrifiés.  
Si j'écoute toujours cette musique aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Enchaînant romantiquement mes mains sur tes hanches :

{Somewhere over the rainbow}

Après cette étreinte rythmée, tu pris alors place à une table. Je t'offris un verre. Assise les jambes croisées, tu m'attendais, me laissant entrevoir tes porte-jarretelles et leurs bas soyeux.  
Te rappelles-tu ? Ils étaient tes derniers et c'est moi qui les ai ruinés. Je mis ma main sur ta cuisse, tu mis la tienne sur la mienne. Tu fus prise de curiosité me demandant si ce doigt était une malformation de naissance ou une infirmité de guerre.  
\- Je suis tout simplement né avec. Mon index droit est anormalement plus long que le gauche. L'anomalie de son ongle rougeâtre est due à une inflammation chronique. Tes kératinocytes se renouvellent tous les vingt-huit jours. Chez moi, c'est tous les trois jours. L'accélération de mes cellules me cause cette irrégularité. Elle s'accentue lorsque je suis contrarié. T'expliquais-je.  
Tu me pris le doigt en bouche, le sortant et puis me le baisa.  
\- Poor you ! me répondis-tu.  
Je te pris alors par le menton et répondis à ce baiser en t'appelant pour la première fois "Ma petite fleur". T'en souviens-tu ?


	4. Songe

4) Songe

Tu voulais connaître le militaire que j'étais, me posant force questions. Je répondis à quelques-unes, ne pouvant satisfaire plus ton indiscrétion. Mais le mirage de mois écoulés m'apparut.

Dix-neuf cent quarante.

Au mois de septembre, Aiolia et moi venions de passer brillement notre brevet. Nous sommes fraîchement pilotes de chasse. En ces temps incertains, le médecin militaire qui m'auscultait omit de préciser la particularité de ma main droite sur mon rapport médical. Elle aurait pu me coûter mon diplôme.  
Lorsque nous n'étions pas à nous entraîner à voler, nous étions l'oreille collée à la radio. J'étais furieux d'apprendre que notre gouvernement voulait s'entendre avec Berlin. Berlin associé à Rome. Oubliant ainsi le Corfou de dix-neuf cent vingt-trois. Heureusement, que notre roi George II était lui convaincu de l'alliance britannique, espèrant ainsi d'avantage d'armes pour notre défense nationale.  
L'Allemagne avait déjà envahi la Pologne, les Pays-Bas, la Belgique, le Luxembourg. La France venait quant à elle de capituler. Nous n'étions pas partis pour de bonnes nouvelles.  
Malgré les hostilités avec l'Italie de Musolini, notre pays resta neutre. Toutefois le vingt-huit octobre, elle nous attaqua et la guerre fut ainsi déclarée entre nos deux pays. Nos troupes se trouvaient à la frontière avec l'Albanie. Nous étions tous essoufflés mais, nous avions gagné ce combat-là. Le Duce n'était pas arrivé par deux fois à nous envahir mais, nous savions que l'Axe n'en resterait pas là.

Dix-neuf cent quarante-et-un.

Cette nouvelle année arriva sans que nous nous en apperçevâmes. Nous savions fort bien qu'elle serait tout aussi mauvaise que sa précédente mais notre peuple était prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout avec ou sans l'aide de nos alliés.  
Le dix-neuf avril fut une journée sombre. Elle annonça la première capitulation de notre armée. Malgré sa vaillance, la résistance ne put se prolonger.  
On nous fit également savoir la disparition d'Aiolios, le grand frère d'Aiolia et résistant dans le nord face à l'envahisseur fasciste. Ce dont nous sommes certains c'est qu'il se trouvait dans un orphelinat à Larissa lors de son tremblement de terre, essayant de sauver les enfants, sous les raids italiens. C'était un croyant toujours aidant son prochain. C'était un garçon héroïque. Aiolia fut peiné, nous ne pouvions que prier pour lui.

L'Angleterre était elle toujours sous les bombes. Churchill accepta d'évacuer notre pays mais, il insista pour que la Crète soit tenue car elle était considérée comme un porte-avion terrestre.  
Le vingt-trois avril, tandis que nos hommes capitulèrent près de Salonique, nous partions pour la Crète avec notre gouvernement et le roi. L'évacuation de notre pays avait commencé. Une vingtaine de jours après ce départ, les bombardements commencèrent sur l'île. Nous prîmes nos ordres et étions enfin repartis vers le ciel aux commandes de nos chasseurs, défendant notre territoire, courageusement accompagné de nos alliés. Avec bravoure nous avions protégé notre dernier petit bout de terre mais, force fut de constater que nous manquions de soutien aérien.

Le vingt-trois mai, nous recevions de nouveaux ordres. Nous devions escorter notre souverain vers l'Egypte. Notre administration à l'abri, nous repartîmes couvrir l'évacuation, accompagnés de commandos de la Royal Air Force. Nous devions survoler les convois alliés accompagnés de civils quittant la baie de Suda pour Alexandrie.  
Héraklion était en feu et nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Un militaire obéit aux ordres qui lui sont donnés. La Crète n'était plus nôtre. Défaite amère, mon coeur en était malade !  
\- Pourquoi partir maintenant ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, Milo. Me dit Aiolia.  
\- La Luftwaffe a perdu plus de deux cents avions et nous moins de cinquante ! N'est-ce pas le moment pour que nos alliés nous rejoignent une dernière fois pour en finir !  
\- Nos alliés ? Ils sont sur tous les fronts ! Plusieurs « His Majesty's Ship » ont été coulés et notre pays est envahi. Nous ne pouvons pas en finir maintenant ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Notre combat ici est terminé mais la guerre, elle, elle continue ! Me répondit Aiolia en me tapotant sur le dos.

Il avait raison, Churchill n'avait pas les moyens de nous défendre. Son royaume était venu au secours du nôtre par honneur, respectant un accord.

Alexandrie ne fut qu'une courte étape. Notre présence indisposant un gouvernement égyptien pro-italien, nous ne pouvions que demander asile à notre allié. Nous escortions donc George II et sa suite vers la Grande Bretagne. Notre monarque s'installa dans un quartier chic de la cité de Westminster. Demandant que nous soyons à sa disposition, nous ne pouvions pas quitter Londres.  
N'ayant plus de place momentanément dans ce qui était la caserne de l'arrondissement londonienne, on nous demanda d'aller voir le « révérend » de Bayswater.


	5. Keep calm and carry on !

5) Keep calm and carry on !

Hey ! Hey ! J'entendis crier autour de moi...  
« Tebelakis! » « Tebelakis! »  
Je sortis de mes rêveries de résistant pour te voir me lancer des petits paquets.  
\- Tebelakis ! Tu dors ou quoi ?  
Tu étais debout me regardant.  
\- Altéa! Si tu veux que je t'accompagnes à nouveau sur la piste, pas la peine de m'envoyer des projectiles !  
Ne voulant rien entendre, tu continuas. Je me penchai pour les examiner. Et ma surprise fut de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de « capotes anglaises ».  
\- Toi ! Si, je t'attrape ! t'avais-je crié avec un sourire.  
Te rappelles-tu ?  
Tu m'avais répondu en riant. Tu étais bien coquine. Je finis par les utiliser m'emparant de toi, de ton corps. Combien n'en ai-je pas fait éclater de t'avoir trop aimé.

Le fameux « Keep calm and carry on », propagande anglaise destinée à relever le moral d'une nation. Le calme, ce secret, était contenu de manière à ne pas se surprendre ni à être surpris par les autres. Continuer était quant à lui, plus difficile à contenir.  
Avec mon compagnon, nous passions notre temps entre notre roi et le quartier général établi en partie à Sainte-Sophie. Nous pouvions ainsi recevoir des nouvelles de la résistance nationale. Les maquis se formaient.

Arrivèrent les fêtes de fin d'année. Nous étions toujours au-dessus de chez vous. Nous passâmes Noël chez tes parents, c'était mon premier « Christmas ». Nous écoutions le « Wartime radio favourites » sur la radio de ton père.

{Jingle Bells, The Glenn Miller Band}

Ta mère avait préparé du lapin comme chez nous mais, sans tomates. Le célèbre pudding n'était pas sur table, trop cher. Tu nous avais confectionné à sa place un victoria sponge. Ce n'était pas la cuisine du Claridge de notre cour mais c'était mon plus beau repas de famille.

Pour la fête du nouvel an, notre communauté s'était donnée rendez-vous pour passer le cap d'une mauvaise année à une autre, avec l'espoir ridicule qu'elle soit meilleure. Moi, j'étais partagé entre le bonheur d'être auprès de toi et le malheur de n'être pas au combat libérant notre peuple. Dansant et t'enlaçant...  
Oh écoute ! Te souviens-tu ? C'était ta préférée.

{Moonlight Serenade, The Glenn Miller Band}

Nous n'avions pas attendu les douze coups de minuit. Dans ta chambre, n'ayant pas perdu de temps, il n'est plus à perdre lors d'un tel conflit.  
Je pus enfin te déshabiller, te ruiner ces bas que tu aimais tant. Te coucher sur ton lit. Me balader de haut en bas sur ton corps vagueux, léchant cette sueur salée autour de ton sein, descendre toujours si progressivement et atteignant tes lèvres en les effleurant. T'écouter gémir.  
Reprendre possession de ton océan, en écarter ses vagues pour enfin m'y noyer. Revenant à la surface, t'éclaboussant.  
Il était si bon de s'endormir si inconsciemment.  
Sauf qu'au matin, ton père fut debout devant nos corps nus, nous fouettant avec un tissu humide, m'insultant puis m'acceptant.


	6. Attendant le combat

6) Attendant le combat

Dix-neuf cent quarante-deux.

Cette année-là se passa de secrets en secrets. En mars, je quittais l'Angleterre pour l'Égypte et les États-Unis. Notre roi voulait rencontrer divers hommes politiques. De retour fin juillet, nous étions alors transférés pour nos exercices de vol à Douvres.  
Toi et moi faisions alors la navette entre la capitale et la côte. Les nouvelles du pays étaient enfin différentes. D'abord bonnes, la résistance s'était enfin organisée et avec les alliés, des actions prirent place. Et puis, les mauvaises, la collaboration existait également chez nous comme partout ailleurs. Malgré les efforts de notre clergé et de nos compatriotes, les déportations commencèrent.

Dieu n'avait-il pas été trop clément envers mon ami et moi ? Gardien de la paix, aviateur de la garde royale, je m'exerçais à voler, à t'embrasser, à te caresser et puis de nouveau à voler...  
Cette bienveillance, nous permit de nous retrouver pour nous adonner à ce qu'un homme et une femme font de mieux ensemble lorsqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Nous avions décidé de passer les fêtes seuls comme si nous pressentions un changement...  
Te souviens-tu de cette petite chambre située à la clef de l'Angleterre. Nous n'avions rien prévu qu'un peu de cidre, quelques tranches de cake, plusieurs bougies et beaucoup de jeux. Il m'est tellement aphrodisiaque de me remémorer cette soirée-là.  
Après la purification sensuelle de notre bain tu te mis à me crier :  
« Fuck me! Fuck me now ! ».  
Ce que je fis indécemment. Je garde en mémoire ton envie d'être bâillonnée avec ma ceinture, criant, t'accrochant à mes cheveux.  
L'immoralité de cette soirée fut si gustative qu'elle corrompit mes rêves érotiques en te présentant à moi toujours plus suggestive.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir y retourner ...


	7. Vers la libération

7) Vers la libération

Dix-neuf cent quarante-trois.

Nous la débutâmes avec Hollywood. Je te fis une surprise en t'offrant le cinéma. « Casablanca » était enfin dans les salles Londoniennes. Tu voulais tant le voir.  
Te rappelles-tu du couple mythique Bogart et Bergman ?  
De la chanson de Sam « As time goes by » ?  
Tu voulais que je te la fredonne et que je t'embrasse comme si c'était nous... Ce que je fis maintes et maintes fois de piégeant ainsi dans mes bras, t'emprisonnant en t'enlaçant, refusant toute délivrance.  
Oui, je t'ai aimé comme aiment les hommes.

Notre administration ayant pris connaissance de la victoire de Montgomery et surtout du départ de Rommel pour l'Allemagne, était partante pour un retour en Égypte. Ce qui fut fait fin du mois de mars.  
Comment allais-je pouvoir te l'annoncer? Tes yeux brûlants et humides, je les ai toujours devant moi. Ce célèbre « Here's looking at you kid » entre Rick et Ilsa, prenait tristement toute son importance et devint réalité. C'était mon destin, comprends-tu?

En septembre, l'Italie ayant capitulé se retrouva désarmée. C'est l'Allemagne qui pris alors le contrôle des nôtres. Notre première mission de vol sur des Hurricane fut de faire exploser les garnisons allemandes en Mer Égée.  
On nous offrit une trêve et un peu de repos pour les fêtes. J'étais irritable. Les passer avec Aiolia est une chose mais lorsqu'il se met à boire, il devient militairement didactique et très désagréable. Heureusement, je fus également accompagné d'une bouteille de mousseux qui me projeta dans une rêverie galante où tu m'attendais.

Dix-neuf cent quarante-quatre.

Les frappes aériennes s'accentuèrent partout en Europe. Je péris de n'avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous bombardions avec nos alliés notre propre capitale et nos villes.  
Entends-tu ces bombes ? Elles sont larguées de partout sur tout sans rien vouloir savoir, sans connaître qui seront ceux à les réceptionner et qui n'ont rien demandé. Incendies de l'espoir, combien de fois vous ai-je aperçus lors de mes nuits, tiraillées de ces visions d'horreur. De cet index qui me brûle, de ces feux qui reflètent dans mes yeux des flammes que je n'ai jamais pu éteindre. J'étais foudroyé de ce néant, criant ton prénom espèrant miséricorde. Pourtant, toujours accablés nous continuons à assaillir notre propre territoire,

le 6 juin arriva et avec lui, « D Day » . Le débarquement sur les plages de Normandie en France eut lieu. Les alliés, les peuples de notre continent étaient enfin de retour sur leur sol. Nous étions à l'aube du commencement de la fin. En novembre, la Grèce était enfin libérée.  
Je n'eus toujours pas de tes nouvelles.

Dix-neuf cent quarante-cinq.

Nous recevons nos premiers Spitfires. Vu nos victorieux combats, on nous fit le cadeau d'inscriptions sur ceux-ci. Pour mon appareil, le nom de « Scorpii » pour celui d'Aiolia « Leo ».  
Privilégié, je t'avais écrit fièrement en te donnant une adresse enfin grecque, t'annonçant ma survie à cette guerre qui pris fin le huit mai de cette même année. Tu m'avais répondu mais je n'eus pas le temps de lire ta lettre. Notre division demanda des volontaires pour partir en vol de reconnaissance au dessus des eaux territoriales crétoises. L'île connaissait toujours quelques problèmes sous une guérilla.  
Je suis d'un naturel indiscipliné Leda, tu le savais. N'est-ce pas ? J'aime l'aventure et je n'allais pas laisser la gloire à Aiolia. Nous nous proposâmes tous les deux. C'était un retour au commencement de ce long conflit. Ce jour-là, nous fûmes pris dans des tirs de canons antiaériens.  
« Pas maintenant ! Pas à la fin ! Pas maintenant ! » me dis-je.  
\- Aiolia, tu m'entends ? Leo ! Tu m'entends ? Leo !  
Avait-il été touché ? Il me sembla l'avoir été à mon tour !  
\- Mayday ! Mayday ! Mayday !  
Personne n'était là. Je me trouvais seul dans un épais brouillard parmi les nuages que je ne pouvais plus apercevoir.  
\- Mayday ! Mayday ! Mayday !  
Je vis terre !


	8. Le Sanctuaire

8) Le Sanctuaire

J'atterris mon engin et j'aperçus celui d'Aiolia. Je me dirigeais vers lui, espèrant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il était assis par terre lisant une carte.  
\- Aiolia ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Lui mettant gentiment un petit coup de pied à son derrière.  
\- Milo ! Toujours en retard comme d'habitude !  
\- Je ne suis pas ton chaperon ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !  
\- Sais-tu où nous pourrions être ? Me demanda t-il.  
\- Sur une de nos petites îles perdue en mer ?  
\- T'es sérieux ? Ou tu n'as rien étudié de notre géographie !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous ne sommes pas aux Bermudes !  
Aiolia se leva.  
\- As-tu entendu ce bruit ?  
\- Ça venait de par là. Lui répondis-je.  
Nous prîmes la décision de partir ensemble vers ce boucan. Nous fûmes surpris de voir un groupe de militaires armés. Un type dans un grec correct, nous lança en pointant une arme vers nous:  
\- Qui êtes vous ?  
Nous semblions être parmi deux autres grecs, un français, un espagnol, un italien, un scandinave et peut-être un portugais.  
\- Attention ! C'est un « jap » ! S'écria un autre.  
Le Japon était le dernier allié de l'Axe a toujours être en guerre... Nous nous retournâmes tous sur lui. Il levait les mains, l'air surpris. L'un de mes compatriotes lui mis son arme sur sa tempe et lui dit:  
« Toi, le kamikaze ... » il fut interrompu par un homme portant une longue toge.

Étais-ce le paradis des aviateurs ? Je n'étais plus certain de rien.  
\- Messieurs ! Veuillez vous calmer ! D'un geste de sa main, il fit disparaître nos armes. Nous étions comme encerclés par un seul homme.  
\- Soyez les bienvenus sur le rocher sacré de sa déesse Athéna. J'en suis le Grand Pope. Nous dit cette homme en robe de cérémonie.  
\- C'est ça et moi, je suis Charlie Chaplin ! Lui dit l'Italien.  
\- Enchanté, Monsieur Chaplin ! Lui répondit le pope.  
L'italien voulut répondre mais, un autre homme arriva à notre hauteur. Il semblait être un prêtre.  
\- Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit qu'ils étaient limités votre grandeur ?  
\- Shaka, tiens tes sarcasmes pour toi !  
Un autre individu était visible de loin. Il s'approcha vers nous et Aiolia se mit à crier.  
\- Aiolios ! Grand frère tu es vivant !  
\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Aiolia.  
Tandis que les deux frangins partageaient une accolade de retrouvailles, le patriarche reprit:  
\- Vous braves parmi les braves avez été choisi par l'Olympe pour protéger notre terre.  
Nous nous regardâmes l'air perdu, ne voulant plus jouer. Nous étions fatigués ! L'atmosphère était tendue et j'aurais voulu entreprendre quelque chose mais Aiolios m'arrêta de sa main.  
\- Milo, tu me connais depuis toutes ces années, j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance et que tu en fasses de même pour Shion, pope de ce lieu sacré.  
\- Ce sentiment d'assurance n'a jamais été mien et en temps de guerre il l'est encore moins. Tu es porté disparu et nous te retrouvons ici habillé en aristocrate ! Te prenant pour un Ceasar ! Lui répondis-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Milo ? Que mon frère est un traitre ? Me répondit Aiolia.  
\- Le grec ! Les Ceasars étaient romains et pas helléniques ! Lança l'Italien en ricanant.  
\- Écoute moi bien fils du Duce ! Tu es ici en Grèce mais tu n'es plus l'envahisseur...  
Aiolios me coupa alors la parole.  
\- Ça suffit maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus en Grèce moderne de votre ère, ni même dans son Antiquité. Vous vous trouvez dans une Grèce « miroir ». Inversée, puisque le rocher a voulu garder son caractère « antique » et reflétant la vie de notre siècle où nous serons appelés à résoudre des conflits qui ne peuvent l'être par l'humanité elle-même.  
\- Que va t-il arriver à nos familles ? Je suis père d'une petite fille. lui avoua le français.  
\- Mes félicitations pour ta descendance Camus. C'est bien cela ton prénom ?  
Le français lui fit signe que oui de la tête. Aiolios enchaîna:  
\- Je comprends tes yeux gonflés. La peur que je lis dedans est synonyme de ton amour envers elles. Mais vois-tu, les combats que tu continueras à affronter seront pour la sauvegarde de notre genre, pour celle de ta fille et de sa mère, pour vos familles et vos amis. Vous serez considérés comme « portés disparus en action » et non morts. Peu ont la chance d'être choisis par les Dieux pour la protection de notre mère terre et de ses habitants. La gloire vous ne l'aurez pas. Héros vous ne deviendrez pas. Invisible à leurs yeux vous serez, mais totalement leurs dévoués vous deviendrez.

Un autre homme habillé plus simplement appelé Mu vint à notre rencontre. Nous étions tous tellement anéantis.  
\- Mu, peux-tu les transporter vers le temple de la déesse ? Lui demanda Shion.  
\- Oui, maître.  
Il frappa dans ses mains et nous réapparûmes devant l'escalier d' un temple énorme. Je les gravis entre Aiolia et le français.  
Un jour devint une semaine qui elle se transforma en mois et ceux-là passèrent en années.


	9. Des aveux à l'adieu

9) Des aveux à l'adieu

Ma petite fleur,

Ce fut le début d'autres aventures que je voulais vivre.  
Pour voyager sur cette nouvelle Odyssée, il nous fallut négliger ceux chers à notre coeur sans pour cela les oublier. Sacrifiant ainsi le prestige que tu étais, la gloire qui m'était offerte. Je relevai le défi. En protégeant d'autres, c'est toi et ta vie que je protégeais et puis, celle de l'enfant.  
L'excuse est pauvre, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je t'ai trahi comme trahissent les hommes. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner cette trahison ? Ton amour et mes victoires m'ont rendu orgueilleux.

La connaissance de ta dernière lettre m'annonçant la naissance de celui qui depuis porte mon prénom me glorifiant, m'a rendu aigri et mélancolique à la fois. Ton héros vient de comprendre que l'immortalité n'est pas sienne. Que ces vingt-cinq ans qu'il tarde à perdre l'enlourdissent. Puisque ma vie ne peut le faire, que le trépas me ramène à toi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à vous que je pense. A ceux qui sont morts alors que je suis toujours vivant. A mère, qui n'a cessé de croire en mon retour, levant les yeux vers les cieux. A toi que j'ai tant aimée. A toi qui ne ma jamais quittée.  
A cette fleur séchée mauve qui porte ton nom et que je porte toujours.. Seule compagne de mes combats. A ce petit garçon, mien dont je n'ose même pas regarder l'image qu'il réfléchit jusqu'ici. Pourrez-vous jamais me pardonner cette désertion?  
Vous, que j'ai toujours aimés.  
Vous, que j'ai toujours protégés du haut de mes nuages...

En espèrant ma petite fleur, Altéa, que tu puisses me garder dans ton coeur.

A jamais tiens,

Milo Tebelakis.


	10. Epilogue

Épilogue

Signant ma lettre à ma bien-aimée, chantonnant comme un inséparable, heureux d'avoir pu lui relater mon histoire.

{ Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams, I will be home for Christmas. If only in my dreams. If only in my dreams.}

Si seulement. Si seulement ..

Milo ! Milo !  
On me secoua.  
\- Milo !  
\- Aiolia, c'est toi.  
\- Qui veux tu que ce soit ? Papa Noël !  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil au-dessus de mon épaule.  
\- Enfin tu lui as écrit après toutes ces années. Mu renvoie Kiki, tu pourrais lui demander de la déposer chez ton fils avec ta boîte à photos.  
On t'attend me dit-il sa main posée sur mon épaule.

C'est avec Aiolia que cette aventure commença, je gravis pour la première fois les marches du Sanctuaire avec lui.  
C'est avec Aiolia que cette aventure s'achèvera, je vais descendre ces marches pour la dernière fois avec lui.

{ We'll meet again, Don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day...}

Dame Vera Lynn


End file.
